Wrapped Around Your Finger
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: After days like these, they always made sure that they were okay... but people don't always understand them. When an old friend comes back into Amanda's life, will she tell her the truth or turn things upside down? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Don't Stress Now

_**September 1st 2015, 5 hours earlier…**_

"_Did you have to raid the cupcake platter, sis?" Yukie questioned as she was inside of the bathroom, putting on her first ring clothes._

"_Aw, come on, we know that we both love cupcakes. And besides, the one with the wet long black hair from the parking lot tried to steal a chocolate one, but I bit him before running off." Chihiro explained, while licking the frosting off the vanilla cupcake._

"_Well, you're gonna have to give them back and apologize for being a little piggy." Yukie responded, before laughing at the end._

"_Whatever. And by the way, how did this whole new career started? Did you sign up for an application online?" Chihiro questioned, before biting down on the cupcake and saw Yukie walking out of the bathroom._

"_Actually… I was working out and somehow Hunter found me two weeks ago. He said he remembered me from when I was younger…" Yukie responded._

"_If you ever see her again-" Chihiro started to respond._

"_Let's not bring her up… I've gotta go get ready for my match, brat." Yukie replied before she went to go warm up._

_Chihiro looked at the script,_ _her brown eyes widened in shock to see a familiar name on the script._

'_Yukie Yang v. Amanda Cena'_

_Dark hazel eyes scanned the arena, Amanda having read the script._

'_She made it into the business…' Amanda thought with a smile._

"_You know her, Darlin'?" Finn asked._

"_Yukie and I grew up together… but I haven't seen her in 10 years. I tried calling Hiro hung up on me." Amanda responded, absentmindedly playing with her Balor Club hoodie._

"_Let's go find her, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Finn replied before they left._

"_Look, I'm sorry that my pig of a sister took all the cupcakes. She's crazy like that even if it comes to sweets." Yukie explained as she apologized to Roman, before she walked off to get herself a bottle of water._

"_Look, I'd advise keeping your distance from her."_

"_Oh come on, you must've seen her walk off somewhere. She's about 5'6", long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. So stop holding out on me, Thomas."_

_Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that, seeing Baron, Amanda and Finn… but she didn't recognise Amanda at all._

_To her, it was like she had never known the 25 year old._

"_Fine then… she's over there." Baron responded, pointing towards Yukie before she covered her head with the red hoodie and walked off._

"_That's an odd reaction." Amanda replied. "Hey, Yukie!" She called out, taking off from the guys and reaching Yukie._

"_Uh… I'm not Yukie." She responded, as she tried to leave once more._

"_That's not gonna work on me because the two of us grew up together." Amanda replied, Yukie turning around._

"_I don't know who you are. Or what mind games you're trying to play with me, but I do have a match tonight and it doesn't mean I can't knock you out backstage." Yukie explained._

"_What the hell happened to you to make you not remember me?! It's Mandy! You and me grew up together running around arenas like this all hyped up on sugar!" Amanda responded._

"_Like I said to you lady, I don't know you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight with this so called… Demon Mistress." Yukie responded, before walking back towards her locker room as Finn held a confused Amanda…_

**Present time…**

When the bell had rang the second time, Yukie was in pure shock as Amanda's hand was raised in victory and Finn and Amanda hugged before he spun her around.

And Yukie stood up, pulling Amanda out of Finn's arms and jarring the brunette's right leg.

"What the hell?!" Amanda responded.

"You fucking cheated!" Yukie yelled.

"I won, I was scripted to win!" Amanda replied as Finn pulled her back to him.

"So is this what they do to new talent? You think you're so high and mighty and all? You know what, fuck that!" Yukie retorted, as she stormed out of the ring and left.

Finn helped Amanda to the backstage area and helped her sit down.

"What the hell was that? I did what I was scripted to." Amanda replied as Finn noticed a wound on her head once he brushed her hair back and knew it was from her hitting the exposed turnbuckle, Finn grabbing a nearby towel and pressing it to her head.

"You only did what you were supposed to do. But I think she didn't get the memo about it." Finn explained.

"Probably not." Amanda responded, cringing a bit as Finn put the towel back to the wound and Hunter and Dr. Amann reached them, Dr. Amanda checking Amanda's eyes with a light.

"Any blurred vision or disorientation?" Dr. Amann asked.

"No but a hell of a headache though." Amanda responded, turning to Hunter. "I'm sorry she flipped out like that." She replied.

"Hey, it was her first night and she didn't know." Hunter responded.

"Look, at you now! On your first night here, you wanted to kick some ass, but instead you got your ass kicked by your old friend!" Chihiro teased from out in the hallway.

"Just leave me be." Yukie responded.

"No wonder Dad didn't want you! You were always born as a loser and a nobody." Chihiro laughed, which made Yukie had tears running down her face before running off. "God, she's such an idiot sister." She responded before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, come back here, you little brat!" Amanda replied angrily, attempting to stand up but Finn and Dr. Amann stopped her.

"You need your rest. You can't just run off and handle other people's business." Finn explained.

"Chihiro has never had any respect for anyone." Amanda responded as she was helped to the trainer's office and stitched up, Finn helping her take her kick pad and ring boot off before propping her leg up.

"Let Yukie handle her, she's her sister. And I don't want you to get involved. What if Yukie and Chihiro had it set up for you to take the bait, Darlin'?" Finn explained.

"He's got a point, kiddo, Chihiro already bit Roman." Dr. Amann replied, placing an ice pack on Amanda's ankle.

Amanda knew she had to rest up.


	2. People Have Their Bad Nights

Chihiro hung up after being scolded by Sumire and turned to Yukie.

"I don't want to hear it right now. Go on home." Yukie responded, Chihiro leaving and Yukie seeing Hunter. "That sucked out there, me losing!" She replied.

"So you're not at all concerned that your former friend was bleeding?" Hunter asked.

"She was bleeding?" Yukie responded.

"Doc stitched her up. Yukie, I can make it so Chihiro can't come to the events but you owe Mandy an apology." Hunter replied.

"Do I have to? It was just a match!" Yukie whined.

"You flipped out at her. Right now Mandy's probably questioning where things went wrong… wait til she calms down though." Hunter responded.

"If she ever does. If she doesn't calm down, I'm not fighting her again." Yukie repiled.

In the trainer's room, Finn was brushing Amanda's hair back as she fought the drowsiness of the painkillers… and he kissed her on her forehead.

Dr. Amann turned to the door when it opened, seeing Seth.

"What the hell happened to her?" Seth asked.

"Busted her head open and jarred her ankle." Dr. Amann explained, Amanda yawning sleepily.

"Whoever the bastard is that's responsible for this, trust me, he will never see the next day after having a few words with me." Seth explained.

"It was during a match." Finn responded before turning back to Amanda.

"Opponent pulled the padding off of a turnbuckle…" Amanda replied.

"Wait... that blue haired freak did that to you?" Seth asked.

"No name calling right now." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed her right shoulder.

"If she's going to be a heel, we might as well give her names like that." Seth stated.

Amanda turned away from Seth, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"She's feeling a little upset right now, can you cut her some slack?" Finn asked after looking at Seth.

"Fine then. But she better be ready for her, she might do something more dangerous." Seth explained, before he left.

Turning back to Amanda, Finn got her to look at him and the two hugged after she sat up.

"I hope Sting breaks that statue." Amanda responded quietly.

"He has gone too far with the insults and power, Darlin'." Finn responded as he agree with her.

Amanda nodded and Finn picked her up into his arms, taking her to the locker room as some of their co-workers looked on for a bit before Dean turned to Roman.

"Kiddo's hurting more than just physically." Roman replied.

"It smells like Rollins all over this." Dean responded.

"Leave it to him to twist the knife…" Roman replied before Dean saw his bandaged hand. "Some kid bit me." He explained.

"A kid from the crowd?" Dean asked.

"Family of one of the new signees. The woman apologised earlier." Roman responded.

"Maybe that kid doesn't like you." Dean suggested.

"Maybe not." Roman responded before the two went to go check on Amanda… and walked in, seeing Finn.

"She's getting cleaned off." Finn replied once they heard the shower running.

"What the hell was with her opponent tonight?" Dean asked.

"Mandy hasn't explained much about her yet." Finn responded.

"Well, maybe she knows her. Did she even got a chance to meet her?" Dean asked.

"It didn't go well, the woman was aggravated at seeing her." Finn replied.

Amanda turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her as she heard the locker room door open and close… and the restroom door open, Finn walking over and helping her out of the shower and helping her dry off with the second towel.

"People just have their bad days and nights, maybe that's all this is." Amanda responded.

"Maybe it's that, Love. Don't worry, tomorrow is a brand new day. Alright?" Finn repiled.

"Tomorrow, we can think clearly." Amanda responded as she got dressed and Finn closed his eyes, opening them again and helping Amanda back to the locker room once she let her hair down… and resting her legs on his lap, lightly rubbing her bruised ankle as they watched Charlotte defeat Tamina. "That's no way to treat Jimmy Snuka's daughter." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know why but I feel like Tamina is being disrespected by the higher ups. She wanted to go home today and they wouldn't let her." Amanda responded as she showed Finn an article about Jimmy Snuka being arrested for murder… and he remembered what she had said about the hall of famer being sick.

"32 years, it took them… to arrest him." Finn replied.

Amanda's LG G Stylo chimed and she saw a text from Tajiri.

_'Hey, sorry about how my daughter acted towards you.'_

_'Wait, Yukie's your daughter?!' _Amanda responded.

_'I thought you already knew, Mandy. Did Sumire tell you?' _

_'She didn't…' _Amanda replied. "I knew it, I knew there was something not right in that house!" She responded, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her when she cringed in pain and muttered "Fuck!".

"What were you trying to do, Darlin'? You can't just get up on your own right now." Finn responded.

"Hiro never showed Yukie any love and all this time, I thought he was just a distant and cold father to her. He was distant and cold but he wasn't her biological father, Tajiri is." Amanda explained, Finn's eyes widening in shock as the two hugged.

Stepping back from the door, Yukie walked away.

"She knows the truth now… good for her." Yukie whispered as she reached her locker room.

At the InterContinental Miami, Amanda was in a _Balor Club _shirt with her ankle once again wrapped up in an Ace bandage as Finn was in his boxers and climbed into the bed… and Amanda saw a picture of the match posted on Twitter by a fan and the caption reading _'Ouch, that hurts. But she should've seen it coming for stealing him.' _as the picture was of Amanda getting busted open… and saw that Baron had responded to the post.

_'Whoever she is, she's tough in the ring to fight against Mandy on her first day.' _

Amanda set her phone aside and Finn pulled her into his arms, Amanda closing her eyes once her head was rested on his right shoulder… and Finn kissed her on her forehead before closing his own eyes.

On the 8th floor, Yukie was curled up in her bed and looking out at the skyline.

_'Is this what the dream is? Being scripted like a funny TV show?' _Yukie thought, before closing her eyes.

She was hoping she'd have better luck next time.


End file.
